Truth Or Dare
by rachealninja10
Summary: It's back. It's great! and it has another chapter. This is so fun to work on! Exactly what the title says.
1. Intro

Host: "Hi! and welcome to the first ever Randy Cunningham Ninth Grade Ninja Truth Or Dare Show! I am your host Hailey Kriste who has been created by Racheal ninja 10! She does not own RC:9GN but she does own me! Now here are our unwilling contestants!"

The cast of RC:9GN walk out on stage minus the Sorcerer who is still stuck under the school.

Hailey: "One at a time say your name and say something nice to the audience. Oh! and we have a live feed from the sewer to include a Sorcerer and his rat!"

Sorcerer: "I am the Sorcerer and this is my friend minion" He points to the rat. "I will happily rule all of you one day."

Heidi: "The sorcerer is here? I've got to get an interview for my blog!"

Hailey: "This is my show not yours, unless someone dares you to interview him it won't happen."

Heidi: Glares at our host, with a if looks could kill spark in her eye. "Fine. I'm Heidi, and I love you all!"

Howard: "I'm Howard and I don't hate many of you yet."

Randy: "I'm Randy and I like the ninja!"

Crowd cheers

Hailey: "You are the ninja!"

Sorcerer: "As soon as this 'dare show' is over I will destroy you!"

Hailey: "I almost forgot! After the show everyone, including the Sorcerer and his rat, are having their memory erased."

Randy: "But that's not possible! There isn't a mind wipe!"

Hailey: "Not a ninja version, but we do have a minds erasing machine that was built to contradict Viceroy's mindreader we call it MED." she pulls out Mind Erasing Device. "I can pick and choose what you remember and what you don't, meaning that you may or may not remember what dares you had to do and who gave them to you."

Viceroy: "I'm Viceroy and I love inventing. I will also one day find out how the MED was created!"

McFist: "I'm Hannibal, and I WILL DEST-" suddenly realizes everyone is glaring at him, "I mean, delight, in sharing the stage with such a- nice cast."

Bash: "I'm Bash. I refuse to say anything nice to those dweebs in the audience."

Audience Boos

Hailey: "You have to Bash."

Bash: "I will not harm any of you in this chapter."

Hailey: "Eh, close enough."

Coach Green: "Ello, I'm Coach Green, and I love Dodgeball!" He takes out a dodgeball.

Audience screams and runs for doors while the security tackles Coach Green

Bucky: "I'm Bucky and I love the triangle."

Debbie: "I'm Debbie Kang and I love Mexican Death Bears!"

Theresa: I'm Theresa Fowler and I don't despise everyone."

Julian: "I'm Julian and I just love dark creepy places."

Mrs. Driscoll: I'm Mrs. Dricoll and this is my husband Jerry." Then using Jerry as a puppet, "I'm Jerry, and I love my darling wife."

Mr. Bannister: "I'm Mr. Bannister and I like English!"

Slimovitz: "My name is Slimovitz and I like being a Principal."

Howard: "And you like being a big baby Cowboy!"

Audience laughs

Slimovitz: runs offstage screaming "It was supposed to be me time!"

Hailey: Well that's it for this episode. The rules for Daring and truth asking are as follows.

1 No gory, obscene, or gay relationship Dares allowed

2 You may dare them in a way that will not kill them,

3 If you want to be on the show leave a shortened or OC name to count as yourself, this includes guests.

4 Truths can be about anything.

BYE!


	2. Chapter 2

Hailey: "Welcome back to the RC:9GN Truth or Dare show! My creator and I are sooo happy at the response to this show. We are sorry about the technical difficulties mentioned in the last chapter. Now, I am happy to introduce our first two visitors Zena and Unnamed guest!"

Audience Cheers

U.G.: "Why am I here?"

Hailey: "Because you sent in a question that has to do with one of Zena's questions. Speaking of Zena, you can give your first."

Zena: "Sing I'm sexy and I know it with crazy dancing."

Hailey: "Who do you want to be the lead singer?"

Zena: (Shrugs)

Hailey: "Okay then; Eine, menie, miney, you." Her finger lands on a very smug looking Viceroy.

Viceroy: Everybody start crazy dancing.

_Yeah, yeah_

_When I walk on by, girls be looking like damn he fly_

_I pimp to the beat, walking on the street in my new lafreak, yeah_

_This is how I roll, animal print, pants outta control,_

_It's Redfoo with the big afro_

_And like Bruce Leroy I got the glow_

_Ah... Girl look at that body [x3]_

_Ah... I work out_

_Ah... Girl look at that body [x3]_

_Ah... I work out_

_When I walk in the spot (yeah), this is what I see (ok)_

_Everybody stops and they staring at me_

_I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it, show it_

_I'm sexy and I know it [x2]_

_Yeah_

_When I'm at the mall, security just can't fight them off_

_And when I'm at the beach, I'm in a Speedo trying to tan my cheeks (what)_

_This is how I roll, come on ladies it's time to go_

_We headed to the bar, baby don't be nervous_

_No shoes, no shirt, and I still get serviced (watch)_

_Ah... Girl look at that body [x3]_

_Ah... I work out_

_Ah... Girl look at that body [x3]_

_I work out_

_When I walk in the spot (yeah), this is what I see (ok)_

_Everybody stops and they staring at me_

_I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it, show it_

_I'm sexy and I know it [x2]_

_I'm sexy and I know it..._

_Check it out [x2]_

_Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle yeah [x3]_

_Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle yeah, yeah_

_Do the wiggle man_

_I do the wiggle man_

_Yeah_

_I'm sexy and I know it_

_Ah... Girl look at that body [x3]_

_Ah... I work out_

_Ah... Girl look at that body [x3]_

_Ah... I work out_

_Yeah I'm sexy and I know it!"_

Crowd cheers for Viceroy and the entire randomly dancing cast. Even the Sorcerer had a random dance to do.

Hailey: "What's next?"

Zena: "Everyone must tell the audience their crush."

Hailey: "As soon as you say the name of your crush you can go backstage and have your fave snack. The only exceptions are the Sorcerer and Minion, who are not actually here and they're being sent some Burgers and fries right now. "

McFist: "It's McBurgers and McFries."

Hailey: "I got them in a town that is not Norrisville, so it is just what I say it is."

Zena: "Let's start with the Sorcerer."

Sorcerer: "My only love is chaos. Anything else is frivolity."

Hailey: "Next minion!"

Minion: (squeaks an answer)

Zena: "McFist, you're up."

Mcfist: "I'm married. I guess you could say that my CRUSH IS MY WIFE!"

Bash: (Looks disgusted) "My crush is Debbie Kang."

Debbie: "Like I would ever date you."

Bash: "You're just playing hard to get."

Debbie: "My crush, if I had one, would not be someone so estúpido."

Bash: "She likes me."

Hailey: "Wow, um, Viceroy is next."

Viceroy: "I won't say it until McFist's informants are out of here."

Many mad informants who were called out stand up and some pull out weapons.

Hailey: Instantly pulls out MED (which looks like a speedgun) and erases any memory of Viceroy from their minds, before they get a chance to shoot him.

Viceroy: "Thank you. Her name is Isabella Valerez, she works at an ice cream shop near the beach in Perdido Key, Florida."

Crowd awwws

Hailey: "Randy"

Randy: Mumbles name

Hailey: "U.G. It's your turn."

U.G.: "I have no truths or dares: T wait a minute... RANDY IS IT TRUE YOU LIKE THERESA?! HUH?!"

Randy: "yes"

Hailey: "That's all for now. I'll get to the others and the rest of Zena's visit next time."


	3. Chapter 3

Hailey: "Welcome back! Zeta is still our guest for this chapter and I'm sorry that I misspelled her name in the last chapter, multiple times. Now our last eight cast members will tell their crushes."

Coach Green: "My lovely wife."

Theresa: "Randy Cunningham."

Audience awws

Driscoll: "My husband, Jerry, of course."

Jerry: "Aww, same to you honey."

Bucky: "Flute Girl."

Howard: "I don't have a crush."

Audience gasps.

Heidi: "My crush is, um, Trombone guy. That one that goes Wa, wa, waa whenever anyone makes a mistake."

Julian: "My crush is our host!"

Audience and Hailey shudders.

Zeta: "You too Hailey."

Hailey: "Me? I don't have one, but that doesn't matter because I'm just a dare show host."

Everyone takes a ten minute break before coming back to the stage

Zeta: "My next dare is that everyone says Oh la la before whatever else they say for the rest of the show."

Hailey: "Oh la la, I'm taking 'the rest of the show' as the rest of this chapter."

Zeta: "Oh la la okay. Everyone has to tell their deepest darkest secret."

Heidi: "Oh la la, I secretly hate McFist for kidnapping my brother that one time."

McFist: "Oh la la I secretly hate the ninja."

Audience boos

Randy and Howard: "Oh la la, we already knew that McFist, thus it isn't your deepest darkest secret."

McFist: "Oh la la, I'm forcing Viceroy to work for me without recognition."

Audience boos again and some throw rotten tomatoes at him.

Hailey: "Oh la la. Everyone is so going to remember this."

Randy: "Oh la la. You announced mine in the first chapter."

Hailey: "Oh la la, but that doesn't count as a dark secret since everyone (with a few exceptions) loves the ninja."

Julian: "Oh la la. I watch you while you're sleeping." He then giggles maniacally.

Hailey: Walks to the other side of the stage to get away from Julian.

Randy: "Oh la la. I know that the North Isville green ninja is related to Miss Finch."

Hailey: "Oh la la. There isn't a North Isville green ninja, their ninja is pink."

Randy: "Oh la la. Maybe I was told part of the future.

Coach Green: "Oh La La. I use my Dodge-ball games to hide my insecurities in a mask of craziness."

Driscoll: "Oh la la. My husband died when I was trying to break him out of a psychiatry clinic."

Jerry: "Oh la la. "I can't dance."

Viceroy: "Oh la la. Nicholas's family, which was destroyed in a volcano, reminded me of why I hate nachos and pizza."

Debbie: "Oh la la. I've never been kissed."

Theresa: "Oh la la. I haven't either, but then again, I've never had a boyfriend."

Bash: "Oh la la. I secretly wish that my mother had never met McFist."

Sorcerer: "Oh la la. I secretly want to be like the ninja."

Randy: "Oh la la. Oh Yeah!"

Minion: (Squeaks) Translation: "Oh la la. Secretly I'm very lonely even with the Sorcerer around. I only hang out with him because I was abandoned by everyone else that I knew."

Zeta: "Oh la la. Drink a strange mixture of unkown substances."

Mixtures of unknown substances are brought out and drank. Only Bucky is affected. It seems he was allergic to one of the ingredients.

Hailey: "Oh la la. Tell who you hate most in the room."

Everyone except McFist, Minion, and the Sorcerer: "Oh la La. The Sorcerer."

McFist, Minion, and The Sorcerer: "Oh La la. The ninja."

Crowd pelts McFist, and the uplink to the Sorcerer and Minion with rotten tomatoes.

Zeta: " Oh la one's for the guys. Call your crush's older brother and tell him you and your crush are getting married. Howard has no crush so he cannot call anyone."

McFist: "Oh la la My wife is an only child and we are already married."

Julian: (calls Hailey's older brother, Mike.) "Oh la la. I and your sister, Hailey, are getting married!"

Mike appears from the crowd: "Hailey is this true?"

Hailey: "Oh la la. You've been watching the show, you saw how I reacted, now please do something that might scare him."

Mike carries Julian backstage and makes him watch care bears until he screams.

Julian: "Oh la la. Make it stop!"

Hailey: "Oh la la. That's enough Mike."

Bash: (Calls Debbie's older brother) "Oh la la. Wait, there's no dialtone!"

Debbie: "Oh la la. I'm an only child too, estúpido."

Randy: ( nervously calls Theresa's older brother. Julian's phone is heard ringing.)

Julian: "Oh la la. Hello?"

Randy: "Oh la la. Me and Theresa are getting married."

Julian: "Oh la la. Fine with me. It will just make more room at my house.

Hailey: "Oh la la. Wait, Julian is Theresa's older brother?"

Theresa: "Oh la la. Yes he is."

Sorcerer: " Oh la la My 'crush' is chaos thus it has no phone or sibling."

Minion: (squeak) Translation: "Oh la la Rats don't have phones."

Viceroy: (Calls Isabella's older brother.) "Oh la la. Hey, steve. Me and Isabella are getting Married."

Steve: "It's about time."

Coach Green: "Oh la la. My wife's older brother died in a war."

Hailey: "Oh la la! That's all for this chapter. Thank you Zeta for coming, and we hope to see you again soon."

Crowd cheers as Zeta walks offstage.


	4. Chapter 4

Hailey: "We're back! I'm sorry if your dare got Deleted when the show was temporarily deleted so we're doing the ones that somehow were saved or remembered. Thank you Zeta for being the main Extra that happened to be in saved chapters."

Heidi: "Rachealninja10 doesn't own RC:9GN, now let's get on with this!"

Hailey: "If you sent in a dare that I use and don't get recognition for it, please comment to let me know. This time our Guests will be near the end of the chapter and we only have a few Dares. Randy will you say the first one?"

Randy: "Sure, Sorcerer, give Minion the ability to speak like a human."

Sorcerer: "Fine." –gives Minion speaking ability-

Minion: "Finally! The next dare is, like the last one, from SariSpy56. Randy, as the ninja, do a Spiderman kiss in Theresa."

Howard: "Also from SariSpy56 is the dare that Stevens –trombone guy- must play his trombone whenever someone makes a mistake."

Randy: Puts on ninja suit and tries to use the scarf to hang upside down, but falls the first time.

Stevens: With trombone *Wa wa waaaaa*

Randy: Tries again and succeeds.

Theresa: Walks over to Randy, who is hanging upside-down by his bright red scarf, and pulls the mask down only far enough for his lips to show. She then kisses him and steps back with a blush.

Hailey: "Our first guest is Ilovewinxandrandycunningham's OC Randessa, who is a version of what Randy's sister could be like if he had one."

Randessa: "But I AM Randy's sister!"

Randy: "I don't know you but your creator dares you to tell your crush, like we had to do in the last chapters."

Randessa: "Maxwell McGrath

Audience members from Copper Canyon Gasp

Hailey: "I almost forgot! Our other Guest is Maxwell McGrath! Welcome to the stage."

Randessa: *gasps*

Julian: "Randessa's owner has dared Max to kiss Randessa." he then giggles a little.

Max: kisses Randessa and backs off. "Hey."

Randessa: Faints

Hailey: "That's all for this short show, but there will definitely be more next time. Minion will keep his human speech for the rest of all of the shows. Now will someone help Randessa?"


	5. Chapter 5

Hailey: *standing as far away from Julian as possible* "Hi! Welcome to this episode of RC:9GN Truth or Dare!"

Audience cheers.

Hailey: "Today we have the very special guest from Sarispy56. Say hi to Cindy!"

Cindy: *walks in* "Today I have plenty of truths and dares for you! Let's start with truths. Randy, If you were ever captured by Mac Antfee and given a choice between giving up the mask or die, what would you choose?"

Randy: "I would die. Not for greed, but for Norrisville and a few surrounding areas."

Hailey: "Howard - Why are you so jealous of Heidi all the time?"

Howard: "My best friend is the ninja. Why would I be jealous?"

Cindy: "Heidi - Why do you always mispronounce Randy's name?"

Heidi: "I can't act like I know total losers. It's bad enough being related to one."

Hailey: "Randy (again) - How do you really feel when you suddenly realized that McFist isn't the man you thought he was?"

Randy: "At first I was like Whaaat, that is so not the cheese! Then I realized that this was exactly what the Nomicon had taught me."

Cindy: "Viceroy - back in college, were you really jealous of Jerry Driscoll?"

Viceroy: "If anything, he was jealous of me!"

Hailey: "Riiiiiight. Howard (again) - who's better - pirate or ninja?"

Howard: "The ninja of course. No pirate would beat the ninja rage!"

Cindy: "Now the dares! Randy, wear your ninja suit for the rest of the show."

Randy: "okay" *puts on the mask*

Viceroy: "I still can't get over the fact that the ninja is a kid!"

Hailey: "Howard and Debby Kang - say 5 nice things about each other."

Howard: "Debbie you are great at Spanish. You work well with Mexican death bears. Your hair is nice. You don't annoy me as much as Julian. Your eyes are my third favorite color."

Debbie: "You aren't as annoying as Julian's crush on our host. I like your hair. Hmm." *she pauses trying to think of something else*

Howard: "Oh come on! I got five things about you easily!"

Debbie: "Your shirt has my favorite video game character on it. You resemble your sister very much. Yes that was a compliment."

Howard: "A compliment to my sister."

Heidi: growls

Debbie: "Somehow you are friends with the ninja, so you can't be all that bad."

Cindy: "Minion - impersonate Iago from "Aladdin""

Minion: "At least I can talk now, ahem. Sorcerer, will you please be Jafar and ninja would you be genie?"

Sorcerer: "Fine."

Randy: "Sure"

Minion: "I have a few scenes that I would like to do, and one script is at the studio. Randy won't be needed until the last one." *holds a script, hands the sorcerer a script."

Hailey: *finds script and hands it to randy* "First scene."

Minion: "We gotta get outta here! We gotta get out! I gotta start packing, Your Highness! Only essentials, we gotta travel light. I'll bring the guns, the weapons, the knives..."

* Picks up and shows picture of him and the sorcerer* "And uh, how about this picture? I don't know, I think I'm making a weird face in it..."

Debbie: "Scene dos."

Sorcerer: "No, Iago. Only until she finds a chump husband. Then she'll have us banished. Or... beheaded."

Minion: "Oh, wait a minute, wait a minute! Jafar, what if *you* were the chump husband?"

Sorcerer: "What?"

Minion: "Okay, okay. *You* marry the princess, all right? And-and, uh, you- Then *you* become the sultan!"

Sorcerer: "Marry the shrew. I become sultan. The idea has merit."

Minion: "Yes, merit. Yes! And then, we drop papa-in-law and the little woman off a cliff."

*he dives off the sorcerer's staff headfirst, then hits the ground*

"Yaaaaaaaaah - ker-splat!"

Sorcerer: *laughs* "I love the way your *foul* little mind works!"

Sorcerer (again): "If only it was that easy in the real world. Scene three!"

Minion: "[taking the lamp] Boy, Jafar's gonna be happy to see you."

[as Iaogi impersonating Jafar] "Excellent work, Iago." "Ah, go on."

[as iago impersonating Jafar] "No, really. On a scale of one to ten, *you* are an eleven."

"Oh, Jafar, you're too kind. I'm embarrassed. I'm blushing."

Randy: "This rat has talent! Scene four."

Sorcerer: "Get your blasted beak- nose- out of my face!"

Minion: "Oh, shut up, you moron!"

Sorcerer: "Don't tell ME to shut up!"

Ninja: "Allow me. Ten thousand years in the Cave of Wonders outta chill him out!"

Minion: "Just like what happened 800 years ago when the sorcerer made me immortal, oh the memories. Hey! How did this get in here? Scene five from the sequal."

Minion: "The street rat is living in the palace now? Aah! That does it! All reports are in! Life is now officially unfair!"

Hailey: "I added the last one. It seemed to fit your situation."

Cindy: "Randy (again) - do a Spiderman kiss on Theresa"

Randy: *Uses scarf to dangle upside down again successfully doing it the first time*

Theresa: "She really likes this pairing." *kisses randy again.*

Hailey: "Heidi - say 5 nice things to Randy."

Heidi: "It's awesome that you are the ninja. I love the suit! Your hair is my fave shade of purple. I wish I could be you. It's nice that you're my brother's only friend."

Cindy: "That's all for now! I may come back sometime. See ya for this episode." *walks offstage*

Hailey: "She stole my ending!"


	6. Chapter 6

Hailey: "Hey! Thanks for continuing to come to see our episodes! Before we begin, My creator has a special message for one of the guest."

Rachealninja10: "This is to the person who asked how I deleted the previous comments. When I deleted the story the first time, it deleted all the comments with it. When I decided to continue, everything that wasn't already saved on the site – Dares that were Pm'd to me and the first three chapters- was gone. Oh, and will not be seen in the review section cause I hit a wrong button when moderating it."

Hailey: "Now on to the show! There are a few surprises this episode and Randessa is back for one dare!"

Randessa: Everyone sing "Summer Belongs to You!" from Phineas and ferb, no exceptions even if you sing horribly."

Everyone: (Live Version) "It's been a long, long day

And there were moments when I doubted

That we'd ever reach the point

Where we could laugh and sing about it

Now the sun is set on this,

Another extraordinary day

And when it comes around again

You know I'll say...

Tell me what'cha wanna do today

All we need is a place to start

If we have heart, we'll make it

'Cause we're not messing around

(We're not messing around)

Yes we can dream it, do it, build it, make it

I know we can really take it

To the limit before the sun goes down...

As soon as you wake up you gotta make your move

Don't miss the beat, just get into the groove

The sun is shining, there's a lot that you can do

(A lot that you can do)

There's a world of possibilities outside your door

Why settle for a little? You can get much more

Don't need an invitation, every day is new

Yes, it's true...

Summer belongs to you! (Summer belongs to you)

Summer belongs to you! (Summer belongs to you)

Summer belongs to everyone, so have some fun

There's nothing better to do

Summer belongs to you!

All right, I'm taking a verse.

Be my guest!

I traveled halfway 'round the world

And almost turned and ran away

But you helped me get my courage back

So now I've got to say

That though I've often thought of you

As just a nuisance and a bother

Today I can't imagine

Having better little brothers!

And you've gotta believe in something

So today I believed in you

And you came through, we made it

I've never been so proud...

Phineas: Never been so proud...

I know at first it seemed implausible

But we accomplished the impossible

Now there's something that I've gotta say out loud...

Time is what you make of it, so take a chance

That's it!

Life is full of music so you ought to dance

She's got it!

The world's a stage and it is time for your debut

By Jove, I think she's got it!

Don't waste a minute sitting on that chair

Yeah!

The world is calling, so just get out there

That's what I'm talking about!

You can see forever, so your dreams are all in view...

Yes it's true...

Summer belongs to you! (Summer belongs to you)

Summer belongs to you (Summer belongs to you)

Summer belongs to everyone, so have some fun

There's nothing better to do

Summer belongs to you (Summer belongs to you)

Summer belongs to you (Summer belongs to you)

Summer belongs to boys and girls all around the world

We wouldn't say it if it wasn't true

Summer belongs to you (Summer belongs to you)

Baby, baby, baby, baby

Summer belongs to you! (Summer belongs to you)

Summer belongs to you (Summer belongs to you)

Whatever you want to do, you make the rules

You've got the tools to see it through

Summer belongs to you (Summer belongs to you)

Summer belongs to you (Summer belongs to you)

Just remember that you can do it and when you're through

It will change your point of view,

Summer belongs to you!"

Randessa: "See you soon!"

Hailey: "Bye Randessa! Next we have some truths and dares from SoulSurvivor71."

SS71: "Hey, Let's start with truths. McFist, do you like my pretty ponies?"

McFist: "No, I don't like any animal that isn't a cat, and sometimes I don't even like them!"

SS71: "Viceroy, is that your natural hairstyle?"

Viceroy: "Are you kidding? It takes a lot of hair gel to get it this perfect."

Hailey: "Randy, would you ever turn out like Jason Todd if you died and came back to life?"

Randy: "Who?"

SS71: "Someone who was a hero before death, but became a villain after he was resurrected"

Randy: "No way!"

Hailey: "Heidi, do you hate anyone?"

Heidi: "Just you, McFist, and the Sorcerer. You didn't let me do my show while yours is going on, now you're on my hate list. It's a very short list."

SS71: "So we can see. Dare time! Julian kiss your crush."

Hailey: "What! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" *runs out of room screaming*

Security: *drags our flailing host back in and blocks the exits.*

Julian: *walks over to a yard from where Hailey is now standing and pauses*

Hailey: "Don't make me call my brother on you."

Heidi: "You were the one who said that we had to be in a dare show. One of the rules of being in a dare show is that everyone has to participate in the dares. Even if you do call your brother, Julian still has to kiss you by demands of the dare.

Hailey: "You just like seeing me uncomfortable, don't you?"

Heidi: "Well you ARE on my hate list, so… … … … … ..I'll get back to you on that later."

Julian: *walks the rest of the way, spins Hailey once, and dips her. Then kisses her*

Audience: "WOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Someone in the audience: "Go Julian"

Someone else in the audience: "Julian Fowler got swag! Who knew?"

Julian: *pulls up from the dip and lets go of Hailey and goes back to his seat.*

Hailey: "… … … …"

SS71: "Who knew? Now Debbie, hug the sleeping Mexican death bear that the staff just brought in."

Debbie: "MEXICAN DEATH BEAR!" *runs over and hugs it* "Can I keep it?"

Hailey: "Your parents sent us a video for that exact question. Sorry Sorcerer and Minion, we have to use your screen for it." *plays video*

Video of her parents: "no" *video ends and the sorcerer and minion re appear.*

Debbie: "Awwwwwwwwwww."

SS71: "How about you say the next dare?"

Debbie: "Randy dye your hair black and wear a red hood costume."

Randy: "Okay." *goes backstage and comes back with black hair and a red hood costume on.*

SS71: "Bash, jump in a tank with electric eels and jelly fish."

Bash: "Yeah!" *jumps in.* "Ahhhhhh!" *Jumps out electrified*

Hailey: "That's all for this episode!"

Later Backstage:'

Rachealninja10: "Hey everyone! I have decided to add excerpts from after the show in a few of my chapters. I have cameras and microphones hidden where even Hailey doesn't know about them. This will be the first chapter to have a BEHIND THE SCENES segment. Hope you enjoy it!"

BEHIND THE SCENES

Randy: "So, Hailey, what did you think of that kiss that Julian planted on you?"

Hailey: "… Hey! is that a robo ape?!" *points*

Randy: "Where!" *looks*

Hailey: *Runs*

Heidi: "Hey Hailey! How was that kiss?'

Howard: "I want to know too!"

Hailey: *Keeps running until she ends up in her dressing room. She shuts and locks the door*

Viceroy: *Knocks*

Hailey: "Go away"

Viceroy: "The others are gone for now and I'm not here about that kiss."

Hailey: *unlocks door* "Come in."

Viceroy: *walks in* "Hey! Why is your dressing room bigger than mine?!"

Hailey: "Because I'm the host."

Viceroy: "I need to become a host of a show."

Hailey: "So, why are you here?"

Viceroy: "Okay, I lied. I'm really curious about your reaction to the kiss. You looked really dazed after he did that."

Hailey: "Can you keep a secret?"

Viceroy: "I've been keeping Isabella a secret for years, and Nicholas too."

Hailey: "Ah Nicholas, your cute little pet Amoeba."

Viceroy: "Anyway. You can trust me."

Hailey: "I'll probably erase it from your memory later."

Viceroy: "That too."

Hailey: "It was… indescribable. I hate that I think I felt a spark in it." *blushes as she walks over to closet for a different pair of shoes. Opens closet.* "Ahhhhh!"

Viceroy: "What's wrong?"

Hailey: *moves to reveal that Julian is hanging upside down in her closet* "Get out of here!"

Julian: *Flips out of closet* "Hi."

Hailey: "Security!"

Security: *"escorts" Julian out of the room.*

Hailey: "How much of that do you think he heard?"

Viceroy: "Probably all of it, but we'll find out soon enough"


	7. Chapter 7

Hailey: "It's July forth and you know what that means!"

Randy: "A holiday special?"

Hailey: "A Holiday Special!"

Viceroy: "He-"

Hailey: I know what he said! I just wanted to repeat it."

Sorcerer: "What will happen in this thing you call a holiday special?"

Hailey: "This episode I will choose random dares and truths that I haven't gotten to yet. It' going to be a super fun experience!"

Entire cast: *groans*

Hailey: "First, because it's a party, we have a singing dare. Everybody sing 'there's a party here in Agrabah'"

Everyone: "There's a party here in Agrabah,

There's excitement in the air

People pouring in from near and far

'Cause Jasmine and Aladdin are gonna have a 'waddin

There's a party here in Agrabah,

Everybody will be there

So if you're a pauper or a shah,

Do somethin' with yer hair!

You mustn't wear an outfit that's naughty

A turban that's unraveling just won't do

No earrings that are tasteless or gaudy

You're gonna look gorgeous when I get through

There's a party here in Agrabah

So I'm goin to paint de town

If you want to see what colors are,

Follow me around!

Aladdin's gettin' married, and it's gonna be

The wedding of the century

My buddy's gettin' married, and you're gonna see

Just how much I can do!

You've heard of your safari, bar mitzvahs, (Aah!)

Baba-tua-luau, a sweet sixteen (Huh!)

Well, none of them compare to whatthis is!

The food'll be disgusting, by eating you'll be busting!

There's a party here in Agrabah,

And it's got a color glow

If a street rat could've come so far,

Maybe I could do it

Sure, there's nothin' to it!

There's a party here in Agrabah,

But we're not sure that we'll go

For although the bride is lah-tee-dah,

The groom is awfully low

And now we take you down to the palace

Where everyone has celebrated all night long

Without Jafar and all of 'is malice,

Everybody's happy

What could possibly go wrong?

There's a party here in Agrabah

And we're gonna rob 'em blind!

While they're all munching caviar

Create a small disturbance,

I'll sneak up from behind

There's a party here in Agrabah

And the loot is pourin' in!

I like this wedding stuff so far!

Maybe if I'm pleasant,

I'll get to keep a present!

We've ordered just a few tasteful flowers

The valet, sir, will carefully park for you

The bridesmaids have been dressing for hours!

Girls, you look just lovely, and so grown-up too

There's a party here in Agrabah

Yes, they're filling up the room

But there's something missing..yes...ah hah!

Where is the groom?!"

Hailey: "Randy, I have a truth question for you that will be determined by a dare. Who is the best: Ghost, ninja, or Dragon? You will be in a three way fight with the American Dragon from New York Jake long, and the Halfa from Amity Park Danny Phantom a.k.a. Danny Fenton. If you lose you will be dishonored as the ninja. Same for Jake, but as the American Dragon. As for Danny… It will just be a strike to his pride. Let the games begin!"

Jake Long and Danny Phantom: *walk in in their Dragon and Phantom forms*

Randy: *Puts on ninja mask* "It's ninja O'clock."

Howard: "Lame!"

The fight started. Eventually Jake was the first one out.

Jake: "Aww Man!" *leaves stage as a human*

Audience: *watches as Danny and Randy fight.*

It seems the competitors are evenly matched. Each is throwing sarcastic remarks at the other with every move. Randy dodges out of the way of plasma blasts with speed that only a ninja could have, and Danny turned himself intangible so all the ninja weapons are useless. Wait! Danny is turning tangible for a moment.

Danny: "You couldn't hit the broad side of a barn."

Randy: "Ninja Rage!" *throws fireball at Danny, who can't get out of the way fast enough*

Danny: "I didn't know he could do that!" *Falls down and turns into Danny Fenton.*

Hailey: "Ninja wins! Go Norrisville."

Theresa: *runs over and hugs Randy*

Hailey: "We will now take a short intermission while the set is being rebuilt."

Everyone: *Exits stage*

One hour later….

Hailey: "Is it fixed? Great. Oh! We're back on! Hey everyone we're back! That was some fight wasn't it? Well, get ready. We have some more guest stars coming up very soon!"

Randessa: Hey everyone! I'm back with some dares by my creator and Hailey's! Howard and Theresa, would you please step forward?"

Howard: *steps forward* "I've got a bad feeling about this."

Viceroy: (randomly) "That's what she said!"

Theresa: *steps up* "What is this about?"

Hailey: "Howard, you must act like Ron Stoppable for the rest of the episode. To help show you how to do that, we have a very special guest. Please welcome Ran Stoppable!"

Audience: *cheers*

Randessa: "Hold your applause. We haven't told Theresa who she has to act like yet. Theresa, you will be acting like Kim Possible. Plus, she is here to show you how!"

Audience: *goes crazy*

Hailey: "We went around looking for a naked mole rat for Howard, but couldn't find one. Instead, minion will be our stand in. Don't worry, we cleaned all the grime off of him."

Minion: *enters with a clean chocolaty brown fur*

Howard: "Um…"

Ron: "Is that a sewer rat?"

Minion: "Not just a sewer rat, a talking sewer rat."

Ron: "Ahh! He's so creepy."

Howard: "Whatever."

Hailey: "You have to act like Ron, but you also have to treat Minion like Ron treats Rufus."

Rufus: *appears out of Ron's pocket and yawns*

Howard: "What is that?"

Ron: "This is Rufus."

Kim: "I had the same reaction to Rufus at first, but after a while you get used to him. This little guy has been pretty helpful too."

Ron: "Hey Howard. Do you want to call and order a Naco from Buenos Nacho?"

Howard: "Yeah I do!" *calls in an order of two Grande sized Naco meals*

Hailey's usually missing assistant brings in the orders.

Howard and Ron: *Sit back and eat their nacos*

Hailey: "Our next and final guest for this time is Astrid."

Astrid: "Viceroy, bring us Nicholas!"

Viceroy: *leaves and comes back with Nicholas*

Randy: "Yeah, that's still shnasty."

Viceroy: "He didn't mean it baby."

Hailey: "I think Nicholas is cute."

Viceroy: "Thank you."

Hailey: "There is one more dare. Kim and Theresa must go on a mission in the next episode. Bye for now!"


	8. Chapter 8

Hailey: "Hi! sorry for the delay, but the creator of this show starts school next Monday and won't be able to post as much, so she decided to put up one chapter for each story before she slowed down even more. Before we send Kim and Theresa off we have a few dares to put up. Randy will start."

Randy: "Huh? Oh, dance off everyone has to participate and the winner gets one dare of their choice put on someone else. If the host wins then she can choose which dare changes from one person to another. The prize will only be in affect after this episode."

Hailey: "There wasn't an actual prize listed, so I made this one up. And I am being very strict about the last rule for a reason. So I'm sorry Randy."

Randy: "Sorry?…. for what?"

Sorcerer: "I don't dance."

Hayley : "Then you are automatically disqualified."

Howard: "let the dance competition begin!"

Everyone: *starts dancing as audience chooses who is kicked off one at a time. soon Heidi, Randy, and Julian where the only ones left.*

Julian: *spins on his hat*

Heidi: *dances randomly*

Randy: *breakdances and does a flip*

Heidi: *gets kicked off*

Julian: *starts doing the thriller dance and gets kicked off.*

Randy: *flips back to his feet in victory* "I won!"

Hailey: "I think that was partially because you're the ninja."

Theresa: "Do I have to go now?"

Hailey: "Kim is waiting for you outside. Don't forget your baton, it may come in handy. We'll catch up with you later."

Howard: "Hey where is McFist?!"

Hayley: "There's a note in his chair." *picks up note* "It was easy to get away during that dance competition. I have found someone to help me defeat the ninja as long as I help him defeat Kim Possible. Later losers, McFist."

Theresa: "I've got to go."

Randy: "I'm coming too."

Hayley: "No you aren't, while they're gone I have some dares that include you."

Kim: *walks in* "Theresa, come on! Drakken is on the move with some new help and we need to get going!"

Hayley: "Don't worry Theresa, she'll explain all about Drakken on the way there and you can tell her about McFist."

Kim and Theresa: *leaves*

Hayley: "I'm going to let Randy read and perform the next dare."

Randy: *looks at dare and eyes widen* "Randy: Fan girl pit, one hour. No weapons or any form of defense."

Hayley: "I'll need your ninja mask, the nomicon, and anything else you're carrying except clothes."

Randy: *hands over everything in his pockets and hands over his backpack.*

Hayley: "This is why I said that I was sorry. Good luck." *leads randy to the entire fangirl group and pushes him in.*

Girlish squeals of delight echo from the Fangirl pit.

Hayley: "I'm really happy that I don't have a fanguy pit."

Howard: "Why did you push him in?"

Hayley: "Did you see how wide his eyes where? He wasn't going to go in there willingly. Does anyone have McFist's number?"

Viceroy: "I do. Why do you need it?"

Hayley: "You'll see." *calls McFist* "You have been dared to make muffins for everyone. If they don't like them you will be assaulted with rotten tomatoes."

McFist: "What!"

Hayley: "Scheming or not you have to do it."

McFist: "How did you get this number?"

Hayley: "Viceroy." *hangs up on McFist*

1 hour later….

Audience: *eats muffins and surprisingly enjoys them.*

Hayley: "he better not have just bought some and sent them. Also, time to get Randy out of the Fangirl pit."

Randy: *is dragged away from the hysterical fans.*

Hayley: "We're getting an update from Kim and Theresa. It is appearing on the Sorcerer's screen."

Kim: "Hey. We're at the place, but it seems that they've stopped their planning for a while to make….. Muffins? I've placed a camera where you can see the entire room."

Hayley: "McFist is still part of the Dareshow, and he was dared to make muffins for everyone."

Theresa: "I was wondering about that. There's some girl in green and black coming towards our hiding spot. We're switching to the other camera."

(other camera)

Shego: "Look what I found. Kim possible and… Who is this?"

Theresa: "The name's Theresa. Who exactly are you?"

Shego: "So Kimmie hasn't told you about me. Well, Theresa, I am Shego. Someone who you don't want to mess with." *hands start having a green glow*

Drakken: *just now notices Kim and Theresa* "Kim possible! and a friend. Shego take care of them!"

Shego: "With pleasure." *lunges at Kim only to be hit in the head by Theresa's baton.* "Why you little-" *shoots a blast of green fire at Theresa*

Theresa: *dodges and flips onto a crate."

Kim: *tackles Shego and holds her down*

Shego: *kicks Kim off an continues battle*

Theresa: *sneaks over to the machine that is supposed to destroy Kim and Randy and heads for the controls*

Drakken and McFist: *block Theresa from the controls*

Drakken: "Where do you think you're going?"

Theresa: "I think I'm going to kick your behind while McFist just watches –because he never gets his hands dirty. Then I'm going to destroy that machine and save te world from the Sorcerer for a while when doing so."

Drakken: *attacks*

Theresa: *does the first part of what she said she was going to do*

Shego: "So, that was interesting."

Theresa: *turns around to see Kim passed out on the ground and Shego walking towards her, hands green.*

McFist: *has disappeared*

Kim: *starts to wake up from being thrown into the edge of a crate*

Theresa: *gives no indication that she saw kim moving* "Is this how you treat all your guests?"

Shego: "You aren't exactly a guest."

Kim: *slowly gets up*

Shego: * shoots another blast of green fire at Theresa*

Theresa: *quickly twirls her baton and blocks the fireball*

Kim: "You didn't think that you'd really have me out, now did you?"

Shego: *turns around*

Theresa: *runs to the machine and pushes a self-destruct button and runs*

Machine: "Destruct initiated, exploding in 50…49….48….."

Shego and Drakken: *Escape on hovercraft*

Drakken: "You think you're all that Kim possible, but you're Not!"

McFist: "Can I get a ride back to the studio with you."

Theresa: *shrugs* "I guess"

Hayley: and that's all the time we have for today! Thanks for all the support!


	9. Chapter 9

Hailey: "Hi Everyone! we're back!"

Heidi: "Obviously."

Hailey: *clears throat* "today we'll be doing all truth questions. Let's start."

Randy: "Minion, How does it feel to talk again?"

Minion: "again? Oh! Great!"

Heidi: "Howard, Randy and I are captured by a robo ape, who would you save?"

Howard: I'd have to say Heidi, just because Randy would go ninja on that ape."

Theresa: "Randy; Samurai or Ninja?"

Randy: "Ninja of course."

Debbie: "you do realize that traditionally a ninja is a shamed Samurai, right?"

Everyone else: "…"

Randy: "Bash, puppies or birds?"

Bash: "Pups. That way I can train one to attack any shoobs that get in my way."

Debbie: "Are we all just going to ignore my last comment?"

Hailey: "Before I ask the next question I have an announcement to make. Heidi, during the next question, and that question only, I'll allow you to get footage for the gossip report. It starts now."

Heidi: "Yes!" *pulls out camcorder*

Hailey: "Debbie, since you seem to want attention, this one is for you. Let's pretend you're going to the dance, shall we? Two men, Howard and Bash, have asked you to be their date but you could only go out with one guy. Who would be the lucky guy?"

Debbie: "I'd go alone, but since the rules of the game say that I have to choose, I'd say Howard. Only because he isn't as completely an idiot as Bash is."

Bash: "My thinkin' muscle says I've been insulted."

Hailey: "But even you have enough class not to hit a girl."

Howard: "Julian, Goth or Emo?"

Julian: "Vampire, of course."

Randy: "I don't think that's an answer."

Hailey: "Moving on! Theresa, cheer leaders, or goth girls?"

Theresa: "A mix. I'd rather a group that likes darker colors, but can occasionally be cheerful, but not "flip" out all the time."

Hailey: "Well that's all we have time for today."


	10. Chapter 10

Hailey: "This probably won't be posted on the day it was created, but it is 9/11/2013. This is the 8 year anniversary of the fall of the Twin Towers in New York. I feel terrible for having not noticed it until now (about 10:32 Central standard time). Anyway, someone reminded me that October is coming up soon. Don't worry I have a large 1-2 part special to celebrate any fall festivals out there on the way. This is thanks to Calm core and Co. I say fall festivals because I and Rachealninja10 do not celebrate Halloween, unlike the other cast. They will get the last 2 days of October off."

Heidi: "I forgot to say that you are officially off the hate list."

Hailey: "I forgot to tell you to turn off your camera after that question."

Heidi: "Yeah… Thanks for the extra footage! its already up on my show!"

Howard: "Well, I know what we'll be watching at the end of this episode."

Hailey: "Julian and Randy go into the first room on the right, backstage. We have something-or things- that you have been dared to watch. Randy will come out after his part of the dares is complete, but Julian will be locked in until the second part of his dare is done. Just a warning, you will be locked in the same room until Randy's part is done. Try not to kill each other."

Randy and Julian: *go into the room*

Viceroy: "What are they going to watch and why did you warn them not to kill each other?"

Hailey: "Both have to watch Winx Club and then Julian has to watch The Haunted Hathaways. I was just worried that Julian might go more insane than usual and attack Randy because there isn't anyone else that he could attack to get him out." *looks directly at the sorcerer's screen.* "Don't you dare take advantage of this situation. If you do, I'll personally send some robots, which I made, to drain your power. Trust me when I say that if that happens it will take way more than 800 years to regain it."

Minion: "Someone besides the ninja, who personally threatens the sorcerer. Now I've seen everything."

P. Slimovitz: "While they're in there we still have more truths and dares."

Mrs. Driscoll: "Sorcerer, do you like French toast?"

Sorcerer: "How am I supposed to know if I like it or not? I have no idea what it is."

Hailey: "We're sending some to you right now. I promise that it's edible."

French Toast: *arrives at sorcerer's prison*

Sorcerer: *takes a bite and gags* "I thought you said it was edible!"

Hailey: "It should be, the lunch ladies at NHS didn't make it."

Sorcerer: "it's way too sweet."

Hailey: "Which is random, because it doesn't even include sugar."

Howard: "How do you make French toast without sugar!?"

Hailey: *suddenly appears in a kitchen setting.* "Easy. You take an egg and crack it in a bowl. Then you add a little cinnamon and vanilla extract. If you want the French toast to be softer, add a small amount of milk. Mix completely. Next you get your skillet warmed up on the stove. Don't forget the non-stick spray! Now, choose two slices of your fave bread. Once the skillet is heated, dip the bread in the mixture you made and put it in the skillet. after a few minutes, use a spatula to flip the bread over. Don't let it cook too long, but make sure that it is done. If preferred, use the spatula to cut the bread in halves before serving. Add a really thin layer of cinnamon on top and pour on syrup of your choice. I'll be using sugar free butter flavored syrup. Turn the stove off and serve. Now, Howard, try this and tell me that someone can't make French toast without sugar."

Howard: *takes a bite of the French toast and looks up in defeat as he eats the rest.*

Randy: *comes out of room* "Where id Howard get French Toast?"

Heidi: "The next truth is for you, Sandy. Is your purple hair natural?"

Randy: "Well, my hair is black right now from a dare a few episodes ago, but no. Howard was sleeping over at my place, like he does, and decided to permanently dye my hair while I was asleep. It used to be black. Most of you should remember that, I've been going to school with you."

Heidi: "Let's see, I'm two years ahead of you, bash got held back three years, Mrs. Driscoll is a High school science teacher, Coach Greene is a high school gym coach, Slimovitz is a High school Principal, McFist is a business man who is only partially involved in the school, and you just started high school. The other four, my brother, Julian, Debbie, and Theresa, have been with you this whole time.

Hailey: "How many of you three noticed it? Julian is still in the room."

Howard and Debbie" *raise hands*

Hailey: "Howard, you caused it and Debbie notices things. Eh, I don't blame the ones who didn't notice. I rarely notice when something has been done to my friend's hairstyles too."

Julian: *comes out of the room and looks at a clock* "How did it only take us a few minutes to watch all that?"

Hailey: "That specific room is using a faster time-stream than this one."

Howard: "Faster time-wha? Where do you learn this stuff?"

Hailey: "the inventing is just a successful hobby. The timey wimey stuff, you know like the whole faster time-stream thing, was from Doctor Who."

Debbie: "Hey! Does it bother anyone that Mrs. Driscoll is necrophiliac?"

Randy: "Necro-what?"

Hailey: "Basically it's talking about her relationship with her dead husband's body."

Howard: "No offence Mrs. D. but, yeah it's a little sickening."

Mrs. Driscoll: "Don't listen to him Jerry. This is a natural thing between man and wife."

Heidi: "I really don't think it is."

Coach Greene: "Randy, why did you one say that between you and Howard there was a total of three nipples?"

Randy: "II don't remember saying that, but Howard does have a weirdly shaped and shaded mole on his back."

Howard: "Cunningham!"

Hailey: "Well that's the end of this episode."

Behind the scenes

Rachelninja10: "Yep it's back. Also, wow Hailey can be threatening when she wants to."

Heidi: "Yep. Oh, btw, I found a loophole in Hailey's little 'don't record unless I let you' thing. It's only effective during the show so there will be behind the scenes in my gossip vlogs."

Hailey: *walks into her dressing room and checks the closet to make sure that Julian wasn't there.* "Hopefully they'll get here unnoticed."

Viceroy: *knocks on door*

Hailey: "Come in." *grabs MED (mind erasing device which she invented) and sets the date for the last Behind the scenes*

Viceroy: *comes in with Julian behind him* "You wanted to talk to us?"

Hailey: "Kind of." *uses MED to erase and knowledge of her partial feelings towards Julian*

Viceroy: "What was that for?"

Hailey: "Glad you don't remember. Anyway, that was all I needed to see you for. Oh, and Julian, don't hang in my closet. You have one in your own dressing room."

Heidi: *holding a camera in the background* *gasp* "Besides that one time, I never thought that Hailey would actually use the MED on us. Still, what memories would she have erased from Julian and Viceroy? What had they known?"

Howard: "What are you doing?"

Heidi: *muffles her scream* "None of your business."

Howard: "Well it doesn't look like it's any of your business either."

Hailey: *walks over* "What's going on?"

Howard: "My sister was videotaping you."

Hailey: *confiscates Heidi's Camera.* "I don't care if you put me back on your hate list, but you really need to try to stay off mine. Got it?"

Heidi: "Got it."

Hailey: "You'll get this back when 5 episodes are over, no sooner, no later."


	11. Chapter 11

Hailey: "Hello! Finally the fall festival episode is here! Today we have three to four guests. Please welcome Snowflake, Cindy Sanchez, and Alexis!"

Snowflake: "Hi everyone! I'm so nervouscited to be here!"  
Cindy S: "Nervoucited isn't a word."

Snowflake: "Yes it is, Cindy. Sheesh, don't be a barrel. Oh, and Hailey, you forgot to introduce the guest host."

Hailey: "Oops! This episode will include a guest host, who has many horror games based off of him. Slenderman!"

Slenderman: *walks in and hands Hailey a wallet*

Hailey: "Why do you have my wallet?"

Slenderman: *holds up a piece of paper that says "You dropped it in the woods."*

Howard: "You've been in the slender woods and escaped?"

Hailey: "Let's see… I was kidnapped one night, knocked out, and dropped in some woods that weren't actually that far from where I live. I just climbed the fence and went home. I guess I dropped my wallet when I was climbing." *shrugs*

Heidi: "Hey, what about the show?"

Randy: "I call reading the first dare! Everyone watch Snowflake, wearing a slenderman costume, play Portal 2. Slenderman has to stand behind her."

Snowflake: *puts on slenderman costume and starts the game.* "It's really hard to see in this mask."

Slenderman: *stands behind Snowflake*

Everyone else: *watched until she completed a few challenges*

Snowflake: "You watched me play it. Let's move on."

Cindy S: "Randy, Howard, McFist, Julian, and Coach Green: on every sentence, end it with: Randy: In ninjago, Howard:In Canada, McFist: In Lichenstine, Jullian:In Russia, Coach Green:In Tokyo"

Randy: "there is a place called ninjago? ... in ninjago."

Alexis: "Yes ninjago is in ninjago. It's the same place. Snowflake is from there."

Julian: "Oh really? in Russia."

Alexis: "It's not in Russia. Before some of you start thinking that I'm idiotic; know that I do actually realize that they were dared to say these things. It's just a joke."

Theresa: "Randy: You've been dared to have Snowflake look through her bag of randomness, give you a diamond sword, sing the diamond sword song by toby turner, get chased by creepers, and miraculously survive."

Randy: "What's a creeper in ninjago?"

Alexis: "A creeper is a being that partially resembles a cactus. If you hit it, it will follow you and explode. It will follow you anyway. So all your weapons are useless."

Randy: "How am I supposed to beat it? In Ninjago."

Hailey: "Two ways. Either you figure it out on your own, or you use the get out of dare free skip that you won earlier. Remember, the second one can only be used once. If you choose to accept the dare, it will be outside in a location away from the studio."

Howard: "Come on, Cunningham! Choose already! In Canada."

Randy: "I'll just take the dare. In ninjago."

Snowflake: "Yay!" *pulls out bag of randomness and gives randy the diamond sword*

Randy: *takes sword and is transported to a minecraft setting*

"Do you like my sword, sword?

Sword, my diamond sword, sword

You can not afford, 'ford

Ford, my diamond sword, sword

Even if you could, could

I have a patent!

No one else can make a sword

Exactly in this manner, manner

Welcome to my manor, manor

I ca ca ca canna canna

Swing, swing, swing my sword, sword

Whenever I get bored, bored

I can swing my sword, sword

I can swing my sword, sword!

Once I hit the floor boards

But I had it restored

Then it was expensive

But it was a write off!

Swinging is my business

And by that I mean swinging swords

Please do not ignore

Do you like my sword?

Ha!

That was rhetorical

You know I am the oracle

I know you like my sword

It's made of freakin' diamonds

If you don't you're lying

But that would be fine

Because it is awesome

And you're probably jealous!

I can swing my sword, sword

Cuz I am the lord, lord

Lord of diamond swooooorrrrrddddssssah! In Ninjago."

Hailey: *plugs ears* "McFist, you can say the next thing. I need time to get this horribly written song out of my head. Randy I don't blame you for having to sing it."

McFist: "RELEASE THE CREEPERS! in Lichenstine."

Hailey: "Great, now my head hurts even more."

Slendy: *holds up sign, "I wish that I didn't have sensitive hearing. Even without ears that hurt."*

Heidi: "While Randy does that, there is a dare for my brother."

Alexis: "Hey! You finally got his name right! Anyway, Howard: Can't think of...Hah!I dare you to play Amnesia custom story 'the small horse'. ALL OF IT! If you lose, I'll give you a choice, either a)be locked in a room full of bros, barrels ,Amnesia Shy, Amnesia Pie and Amnesia Dash or b)Read the mlp fanfic 'Cupcakes' and the other mlp fanfic 'Rainbow Factory'."

Howard: *plays game, but stops for a moment when fluttershy goes crazy* "What is that! in canada!"

Snowflake: "That's Amnesia Shy."

Howard: *continues playing, but game crashes.* "I give up, in Canada."

Cindy S: "So, what do you choose for not finishing? A or B?"

Howard: "There is no way that I'm going in a room with that amnesia shy pony. I choose B. In Canada."

Alexis: "Your choice. I'm starting to regret having Cindy say the 'these people have to say this place' dare so soon. Thankfully it won't be in effect in the next episode. It's starting to annoy me."

Howard: *reads fics and runs to bathroom*

Snowflake: "Thank Celestia, that stuff isn't cannon."

Slenderman: *with sign, "let's see how Randy is doing."*

Randy: *sets traps for the three creepers that have been sent after him*

Cindy S: "Where are the Creepers?"

Randy: "They haven't arrived yet, in Ninjago."

Hailey: "I knew that we should have sent you closer to the mine."

Creepers: *arrive. One falls into trap and explodes. the others start their timers"

Randy: "Uh oh. in ninjago." *runs while trying to trap them*

Creepers: *both fall into second trap and explode at the same time*

Randy: *is transported back to the studio* "Can I keep the diamond sword? in ninjago"

Snowflake: "Sorry, no. Besides you have your ninja tools."

Hailey: "Part 2 will be up soon! Sorry this one was really long and there are still a lot of dares left. Slenderman will still be helping host. See you next time!"

Slenderman: *Holds up sign, "Bye, and if you're wondering why I was holding signs instead of saying stuff, remember that I don't have a mouth."*

Snowflake: "If you want to know more about me and my friends, check the comment section. You'll find us eventually."

**Behind The Scenes**

Hailey: "I told you that you aren't getting the camera back until after another four episodes!"

Heidi: "But it's a holiday thing and when else am I ever going to get to interview slenderman?"

Hailey: "The producer of this thing doesn't celebrate Halloween, remember? It doesn't count as a holiday thing. You can still interview Slenderman, just write it down instead of recording it. He can't talk anyway."

Slenderman: *sign* "If we're staying till the next part, where are we going to stay?"

Hailey: "We have some dressing rooms over here. Yours is the one next to mine since you are a guest host. I'll show you the way."

Slenderman: *sign* "I noticed during the episode that you always said my entire name when you were saying it was me."

Hailey: "Well it is your name. What else would I call you?"

Slenderman: *sign* "Well any time I actually met someone who wouldn't tear down the artwork someone made for me came… I'd let them call me Slendy."

Hailey: "Well I'm not planning on taking your art collection. Oh and Heidi wants to have an interview with you."

Snowflake: "So which dressing room is mine?"

Hailey: "It's right over here. Um, why are you carrying a melon?"

Snowflake: "Inside Joke. The Bros would understand."

Hailey: "Snowflake, how is the Doctor doing?"

Snowflake: "Same as always. Still traveling and helping."

Hailey: "That's good."


	12. Chapter 12

Slendy: *sign* "Hello humans. We have some great things for this episode. Enjoy!"

Hailey: "Hey! We're back with part two of the fall festival edition of Truth or Dare. I know that it's a double intro, but Slendy wanted to actually do something as our guest host. So why not?"

Heidi: "To all of you who watch my vlogs, there will be a special edition out soon!"

Hailey: "So you actually took my advice?"

Heidi: "Maybe."

Hailey: "Well, I'm supposed to dare someone here to play Black Ops 2 with Snowflake. So, Slendy, I'm going to say that it's you that was dared and move on."

Snowflake: "Black Ops 2? That's my favorite Game!"

Slendy: *sign* "Okay…"

Snowflake and Slendy: *start playing in other room*

Cindy S: "He does know that if he wins she'll chase him with a knife, right?"

Hailey: "I was exclusively ordered not to tell him that. I would have sent Howard in, but I don't know how good Slenderman is at video games and Howard would have definitely lost."

Howard: "Hey!"

Randy: "She's got you pinned Howard. You've only beaten me at a game once."

Howard: "Listen, Cunningham, I think the importance of what you said is that I beat you."

Randy: "Only because the town would have been destroyed if I didn't let you beat me."

Hailey: "Guys! This is live! Sit down and stay quiet."

Randy and Howard: *Glance at audience thus breaking the fourth wall*

Hailey: "Oh grea…."

Slendy: *runs out of room*

Snowflake: *chases him with knife* "You Cheated!"

Slendy: *sign* "No I didn't!"

Hailey: "Now there's two messes to clean up. Oh and Howard, Randy, you have just become the Pinkie Pies of the show."

Snowflake: *stops* "Pinkie Pie? Where?"

Hailey: "I mean that they just broke the fourth wall, like I'm doing now."

Snowflake: "Aww. Ain't no party like a Pinkie Pie party. Or was it Pewdiepie? It would be awesome if they threw a party together!"

Hailey: "Yes it would, but not now. I don't want the studio destroyed again. One thing that will have to wait is a different battle of the bands."

Randy: "You have a band?"

Snowflake, Alexis, and Cindy S: "Yeah we do."

Howard: "A band which has been dared to sing 'Say You Love Me'"

Hailey: "There were three different songs with the same name, so I just randomly chose one and I really hope you know it." *hands lyrics*

Cindy S: "We the queens will try our best."

We The Queens: "Don't you know that I want to be more than just your friend

Holding hands is fine

But I've got better things on my mind

You know it could happen

If you'd only see me in a different light

Baby when we finally get together

You will see that I was right

Say you love me

You know that it could be nice

If you'd only say you love me

Don't treat me like I was ice

Please love me

I'll be yours and you'll be mine

And if you'd only say you love me baby

Things would really work out fine

Don't you know that I want to be more than just your friend

Holding hands is fine

But I've got better things on my mind

You know it could happen

If you'd only see me in a different light

But baby when we finally get together

You will see that I was right

Say you love me

You know that it could be nice

If you'd only say you love me

And don't treat me like I was ice

Oh please love me

I'll be yours and you'll be mine

And if you'd only say you love me baby

Things would really work out fine

Say you love me

You know that it could be nice

If you'd only say you love me

And don't treat me like I was ice

Oh please love me

I'll be yours and you'll be mine

And if you'd only say you love me baby

Things would really work out fine

And if you'd only say you love me darling

Things would really work out fine"

Portal: *suddenly appears below snowflake and closes behind her*

Hailey: "What the huh?"

Sorcerer's screen: *flips to a channel that looks like the second portal game*

Snowflake: "Help! I'm stuck in here with Insane Wheatley!"

Hailey: "Okay, now I wish that I'd actually played those games. I have no idea of what to do!"

Randy: *sees playing console offstage, gets it, and plugs it in* "I hope this works."

Snowflake: "I feel like something is controlling me."

Hailey: "Can you hear us?"

Snowflake: "kind of."

Hailey: "It will have to be good enough. Listen, Randy just plugged the console into the screen and is now controlling you."

Snowflake: "I hope he knows what he's doing."

Howard: "Me too."

Randy: *guides Snowflake through the levels*

Sorcerer: "I'm bored. I wonder why the screen turned off."

Snowflake: *reaches the end of the game* "Wait! I've played this before, and I know what happens here."

Randy: "Just trust me on this."

Snowflake: *reaches ending scene and is pulled back into our world* "Thanks for saving me from Insane Wheatley!" *hugs Randy*

Theresa: *looks slightly annoyed*

Sorcerer's screen: *returns to sorcerer*

Hailey: "Well, now that that's over, I can introduce our newest guest. Kiaracat. She has two dares for us, for now."

Kiaracat: "Julian dress up as Batman and run in circles screaming "I AM BATMAN FEAR ME

AND MY BAT POWERS!" 5 times"

Julian: *Leaves to dressing room and comes back in Batman outfit*

Hailey: "Where did you get that? We don't have one in costumes."

Julian: *avoids question by starting his run in circles* "I AM BATMAN FEAR ME AND MY BAT POWERS! I AM BATMAN FEAR ME AND MY BAT POWERS! I AM BATMAN FEAR ME AND MY BAT POWERS! I AM BATMAN FEAR ME AND MY BAT POWERS! I AM BATMAN FEAR ME AND MY BAT POWERS! BECAUSE I'M BATMAN!" *runs out of room*

Kairicat: "Bash dress up as a pink girly fairy and say "Pink-a-dink" every time after you

Say something"

Bash: "Pink a dink?"

Hailey: "That's right. There's a pink fairy outfit in your dressing room."

Bash: *leaves*

Hailey: "Well that's all you said you were here for."

Kairicat: "Oh, no. I want to see this before I leave."

Bash: *walks back in, humiliated*

Kairicat: *goes into a laughing fit* "Well that's it. Bye." *leaves before Bash can react*

Hailey: "Here are three rapid fire dares. Randy - wrap yourself up like a mummy by using toilet paper."

Heidi: "Viceroy - wear a 70s disco outfit for the remainder of the show."

Viceroy: "Heidi - dress up as Sailor Moon."

Randy: *goes to bathroom for toilet paper*

Viceroy: *goes to dressing room and comes back in a fake afro and disco outfit.* "This is really what they want me to wear?"

Hailey: "Yep."

Heidi: *goes to dressing room and comes back in costume* "Cute."

Julian: *silently returns to his seat while still wearing batman costume*

Randy: *comes out*

Snowflake: *puts on her slenderman outfit*

Howard: *uses old Viceroy outfit*

Hailey: "Happy Fall everyone!"

**Behind The Scenes**

Hailey: "So, Slendy, what is your story? You really remind me of a Silence, but you look a little different. Plus, you can't talk."

Slendy: *sign* "I'm actually the ghost of a man whose face was burnt off, including ears."

Hailey: "Huh. I was sure that you were an alien of some form."

Slendy: *signs* "I wish. Maybe then people wouldn't be so scared of me. I try to communicate to them somehow, but it's like all they hear is static."

Hailey: "Unfortunately that's because that is exactly what they hear, and see too. At least according to the games that's what happens."

Slendy: *sighing-ish noise through place that used to be a mouth* *sign* "Why do I even try?"


End file.
